Overcome
by Wheezambu
Summary: Sessh/Inuyasha. Two parts, all the good smut will be in part II, but I'll have to cut most of that out for the FFnet version...so sad. On the two hundredth anniversary of their father's death, Sesshomaru and Inuyasha recall the first time they met.


**A/N: I've actually been working on this one off and on for some time. It's getting too long for a one-shot, so I'm going to have to break it up into two parts. Gonna have to cut the good smutty parts out of the FFnet version, but it will also be on mediaminer and aff.**

**Warning: This is going to be yaoi, that's male-male. And Inucest…which is Sesshomaru/Inuyasha. Don't like, don't read. Or read anyway and pretend you don't like it because you know you do! I won't tell anyone.**

Overcome Part I.

Growling, Inuyasha stared up at the sky, almost daring it to darken. It was only mid-afternoon, but he could already feel his hanyou blood gearing up for the change. On a moonless night, his blood seemed to thicken, his body became sluggish, and as for his sense of smell…they might as well have cut off his nose because that's how useful a human's sense of smell was.

He didn't complain, knowing his human companions couldn't really sympathize. They didn't know what it was like to have their sense of smell and physical strength suddenly vanish and be left feeling weak and helpless. Humans were distressingly vulnerable; he honestly didn't know how they could stand it.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and felt a warm hand curl around his. Kagome. As usual, the girl seemed to know what he was thinking and for a moment, Inuyasha wanted to let her comfort him before he shook off it off. Kagome was probably the closest friend he'd ever had, but he would die, literally die if she were hurt or worse because he couldn't protect her on a moonless night.

"I think we'll stop here," she announced, giving his fingers a quick squeeze. Inuyasha grunted, but otherwise watched carefully as the girl set her backpack on the ground and started to rummage around. "Ah yes," she said, her eyes twinkling at his interest. "Beef flavored ramen for dinner!"

The rest of the afternoon passed quickly as their small group settled down for the night. Miroku and Shippou volunteered to gather firewood and Sango was humming to herself as she chopped vegetables beside Kagome. Not just ramen tonight, Kagome had brought other treats for their dinner and was intent on creating a tasty meal for them all.

A full stomach went a long way to improving his mood, Inuyasha thought as he leaned back and rubbed his belly. The daylight was creeping away, sliding down between the trees and the sky turned deep gold for just a moment. He took a deep breath and felt his youki move through him, escaping from his pores like vapor, and when released of his demon blood, his body changed.

It always happened so fast he didn't even feel it. One minute he was hanyou with fangs and claws, the next he was only human. So it had been, once a month, since he'd been born. He wondered what his mother had done, seeing her one-month old infant suddenly turn into a normal child. Did she wish he'd stay like that or had she been frightened of the change as any mother should have been?

If she'd lived longer, he might have gotten the chance to ask her.

A hand touched the top of his head, feeling around until he glared up at Kagome.

"What do you think you're doing?" he growled.

The growl wasn't quite as effective since he was human and Kagome smiled before giving him a sympathetic pat on the head. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself. I always wonder where they go…"

"They don't go anywhere," he answered, miffed. "They just disappear and then they come back. Damn it, I've told you all about it so shut up!"

"You're so touchy on your human nights," Miroku commented, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. "I wonder if not having demon blood makes you more sensitive. Your human emotions are usually suppressed, it might be a good thing for you to release them now and then."

This was really starting to piss him off, all this talk of emotions and release. "Quit acting like I'm some kind of pussy," he snapped, flushing with embarrassment. "I'm still a man even if I am a weak one right now!"

"There's nothing weak about being sensitive," Kagome argued. "Where I come from, men are encouraged to get in touch with that side of themselves."

"Another thing wrong with that place," Inuyasha shot back. "I'm not sensitive and I don't wanna be either!" Grumbling, he locked his arms around his knees defensively and glared. "I just hate looking like this."

Sango grinned, having kept quiet for most of this conversation. "I think you look cute, Inuyasha," she said, smiling as she stroked Kirara's tails. "You have nothing to be embarrassed about."

"I'm not cute," he muttered, wishing to hell he had fangs to bare at her.

"Are so!" Now even Shippou was joining in, they were all ganging up on him for the fun of it. The kitsune bounced into his lap, grabbing handfuls of dark hair and staring right into Inuyasha's brown eyes. "You do look cute, not so much like a mangy dog. But don't worry, Inuyasha. I'm going to stay up all night and protect you!"

Insults and injury, he'd had more than he could take. He shoved the fox away, overturning a cook pot in his rush to get to his feet. Still angry, he took a swing at Shippou before the kitsune danced out of his way and then let off a stream of curse words that hung in the air like a blue haze.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome sounded shocked.

"Can't sit me right now?" he asked sarcastically. "I guess that's one good thing about this damn night!"

She looked hurt. "I wasn't going to say it!"

"I'm not cute!" he shouted. "The last time anyone called me cute was…" His voice trailed off, suddenly remembering when a certain someone had called him just that. Humiliation and remembered fear washed over him and Inuyasha suddenly felt like he was going to explode if he didn't get away. If it was this bad, he might actually start crying and then he might as well kill himself.

No way was he going to cry just from thinking about that fucker!

"I'm out of here," he said gruffly, turning his back on his friends. They looked frankly shocked by his outburst and he felt just a little bit guilty. They didn't know. He hadn't been human when it had happened, but the memories were something he'd stuffed far down inside himself, refusing to think about them. Now in this emotional state, he couldn't help but think about…

_His hands…soft and firm…sliding over his hips and down between his legs_…

"Sick," he breathed, angry with himself that he'd remember those hands and…longing for them while in human form was almost too much. Suddenly he realized that they were still looking at him. He couldn't speak, the words caught in his throat. He was strangling on this thing called emotion.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome's voice was very gentle, soothing. "We were just teasing, don't take it so personal…"

"Leave me alone," Inuyasha whispered, breathing hard until it felt like he had some kind of control. Of all nights to get worked up over something that had happened so long ago! He couldn't tell them, he could just imagine the shock on Kagome and Sango's faces, the disgust on Miroku's. Shippou probably wouldn't understand, but he was just a kid. Inuyasha hadn't been all that much older than Shippou was now, but that hadn't stopped his bastard brother from…

He ran off, cursing that all he could do was run instead of leap from branch to branch. He could hear Kagome calling his name, worry like a piercing arrow in her voice. Now that he'd completely made an ass of himself, they'd keep after him to explain. He could just hear it. If he were a hanyou tonight, he could brush their questions aside, but as a human…

Hell, he might just be stupid enough to talk about it. He didn't want their damn pity either. He'd been young, but he'd been all too willing. He hadn't known any better and that had made him a fool.

A damned love-struck fool!

oOo

"What's gotten into him?" Kagome wondered aloud, still staring off into the forest where Inuyasha had disappeared. She turned a confused gaze back to Sango and Miroku; they both looked about as guilty as she felt. "Do you think we teased him too much?"

"Perhaps," Miroku answered soberly. "Or perhaps there was something else bothering him, Kagome. There might be something he's never told us."

Shippou nudged her leg, asking to be picked up. Kagome lifted him and laughed softly at the serious look on the kit's face. "Do you think it was something really bad?" he asked, clinging to her arms.

Kagome stroked his hair gently and sighed. "I wish he'd talk to me," she murmured. Unless it was something he couldn't talk about it at all, that might have been the reason for his outburst. "I hope he's okay."

oOo

Sesshomaru moved quietly through the forest, hardly disturbing even the grass beneath his feet. He wasn't usually able to move with such stealth, nor did he see a need to do so, but tonight he'd left Rin in the care of Jaken simply so he wouldn't have to listen to the child's innocent questions or the imp's blustering replies.

Silence was something he'd come to value quite highly as it seemed in an ever-dwindling supply.

Tonight he wished to be left to himself and be alone with the memories that washed over him. He wasn't sentimental, far more given to reason than emotion, but it hardly meant that he felt nothing. Simply because he didn't choose to display his feelings like a merchant would display wares did not mean that he was without any emotion at all.

And he would be a heartless creature indeed to not mark the two hundredth anniversary of his father's passing. Glancing up at the moonless sky, his face showed nothing. Tonight there was no moon, but on the night of his father's death there had been an eclipse, a blood-red moon as if the heavens themselves had bled for the great youkai lord.

Youkai didn't grieve, not as humans did anyway. He would not honor his father's memory with tears or mourning. Instead he paid silent respect to the man who had sired him. They hadn't been close, but it would have been far more unusual among their kind if they had been. Youkai like himself were solitary creatures.

Which made it all the more strange that he had acquired something of an entourage, and even stranger still that his party included humans in its number. Not that he'd ever once considered abandoning Rin; he had saved the child and considered her his responsibility. Kohaku was a different story, but he'd be damned alongside Naraku before he'd let the boy die at the hands of such a monster.

Peculiar, he thought, whispering through the quiet forest like a silver-tinged ghost, that he had come to feel the need to protect anyone. Yet he had and surprisingly did not begrudge those feelings in the slightest. Instead it had come to feel natural, as if something had been missing during all those years of solitary existence.

The faintest hint of an almost familiar scent reached him and Sesshomaru stopped, contemplating. It was human, but somehow not, as if the human scent had been overlaid by something deeper, richer. His nose twitched and for a moment, he couldn't place it. If the scent hadn't been wholly human, he might have even mistaken it for that of…

Sesshomaru glanced up at the sky again to assure himself that he was not mistaken. Indeed, so it was the first night of the new moon, falling coincidentally on the anniversary of their father's death. Inuyasha would be fully human and Sesshomaru's lips twisted slightly at the thought. How vulgar, to change from hanyou to human, as if the half-breed's shifting blood were only an extension of his obnoxious personality.

Inuyasha was somewhere nearby and Sesshomaru had absolutely no desire to see him. Of course the bastard hanyou probably didn't even realize the significance of this night. Then again, perhaps he did know after all. The anniversary of their father's death was also the anniversary of Inuyasha's birth.

As well as something else.

He knew that Inuyasha would not have forgotten. He knew it every time he looked into his half-brother's eyes. Inuyasha would not have forgotten the first time they'd met and likely would have never spoken of it to another living soul.

Sesshomaru started walking again, this times his steps were not so easy or calm. Far from it, in fact he even started to breathe a little harder as he recalled a different night. It would have been exactly one hundred years and he had chosen a very different way to mark the first century that had passed since his father's death.

The way called revenge.

oOo

_One hundred years earlier_…

Standing in the forest with the leaves rustling around him, Sesshomaru thought he had been very generous indeed. He wasn't patient although he very much liked to pretend that he was. He also wasn't compassionate, but he'd never claimed to be anything of the sort. He was, however, a youkai and from the moment he'd been told of his half-brother's birth, he'd known what he had to do.

Kill the bastard child, if only because his existence was a spot on an otherwise perfect bloodline.

It would have been beneath him to murder an infant though, equally dishonorable to kill its weakling human mother. The brat wouldn't live long without her, which is why he'd waited until long after he'd heard tale of the mother's death to start searching for this half-demon. He'd rather thought that nature might take its course and a weak child would simply perish of starvation or neglect.

But it had been a hundred years since his father's death and still the boy wasn't dead. Very well, it seemed his patience had been rewarded and he'd been…honorable…by waiting. The hanyou was coming of age, at least in demon terms, and it was time for a very patient Sesshomaru to at last have his revenge.

For that matter, he hadn't even laid eyes on the brat. Many hanyou were born misshapen, sometimes taking on the more bestial characteristics of their youkai parent. Human blood did not cross gracefully with youkai blood. If the creature were indeed hideous, he would be merciful to put it out of its misery.

Sesshomaru rather liked that idea. He would show his little brother mercy at the end of his claws. Not to suffer any longer, alone and an outcast from society. Then again, he had considered what to do if the half-breed were born looking normal, even attractive.

He'd have to make sure that such a contamination wasn't spread. There might just be a few out there desperate enough to mate with a hanyou in hope for some vestige of the power his sire and elder brother displayed. Sesshomaru would personally castrate his younger sibling before he ever allowed that to happen.

Still, he'd always been fastidious in nature and that could be messy. Killing seemed far simpler than only trying to ensure that his younger brother didn't pass on his flawed bloodline.

And killing was exactly Sesshomaru intended to do.

But first he had to find the little half-breed. It was important that this business be concluded quickly, privately, and without delay. Certainly, Inuyasha had outlived his expectations, not realizing that he'd eventually meet his death at the hands of his elder sibling.

A cautious sniff told him he was getting closer. He'd heard rumors of a white haired boy seen in this area. The local peasants gossiped quite loudly in fact, complaining that someone had been stealing food. Of course what else was to be expected from a hanyou? He'd become a petty thief, slipping through the night and preying upon the very humans who would have driven a half-demon from their midst.

Amused, Sesshomaru continued his search. Whatever his father had been thinking when he'd decided to mate with a human, he would never understand. The woman had been quite lovely for one of her kind, but Sesshomaru still found it hard to comprehend. Not to mention the pure insult of giving his elder son such a common blooded sibling.

Now he found himself steadily growing more annoyed with himself. Thinking on the subject of his father's motives always upset him, made the back of his teeth grind together with agitation. Had the great dog lord found something lacking in his eldest son after all? Could there be some defect of character or power that his father had felt could only be corrected by the introduction of human blood?

He snorted. Hardly. One thing Sesshomaru never indulged in was self-doubt. The hanyou's birth had been a whim only, a favor granted to a mistress, and Sesshomaru was certain that such would have been made clear had his father not died.

But his father was dead, long since in his grave, and Sesshomaru had no problem at all in exercising his own judgment on the matter.

He was going to _enjoy_ murdering the half-breed brat.

Just as he was contemplating a particularly painful method of disposal, Sesshomaru heard a small thump when something struck the ground just behind him. Curious, and a bit annoyed still, he turned and stared down at what appeared to be a large radish. His eyes narrowed and before he could look up, a second radish, half eaten, fell to the ground at his feet.

Apparently someone was attacking him with vegetables. In addition, a strange scent tickled at his nose, familiar and yet foreign. His forehead creased in the barest hint of a frown as he picked up the discarded root, turning it over to see small, crescent-shaped bite marks on the grubby flesh. How odd, he couldn't place the scent of the maker, but if he'd had to guess…

"Hey, give that back, asshole!"

His eyes widened slightly when he directed his gaze skyward. Half hidden in the branches, a furious looking young man was glaring down at him. Long tangles of white hair fell over red-clad shoulders as the boy bared his teeth at the elegant youkai lord. Sesshomaru was surprised that he hadn't sensed his presence and for a long moment, could not think of what to say.

The boy dropped to the ground with a thump and held out a dirty hand. "You deaf or what, prick?" he sneered. "Give it back!"

Slowly, Sesshomaru turned the half-eaten vegetable over in his hands. "This?" he asked, contempt coloring his voice like blood over ice. "Is it yours?"

"I found it!"

"You stole it," Sesshomaru corrected. "From a human farmer's field at the edge of this forest. How pathetic."

The young hanyou growled. "You tryin' to start a fight?"

It would hardly be a fight, Sesshomaru mused. With a negligent wave of his hand, he tossed the vegetable to his younger brother. "This Sesshomaru does not fight over such trivial matters," he said, his voice chill as he prepared to murder the boy. "When I kill, I kill for my own reasons. Not because a mere thief presumes to challenge me."

To his amazement, the brat didn't seem to understand what danger he was in. Instead, he tucked the radish into his clothes before stooping to pick up the first that was still lying at Sesshomaru's feet. "Whatever," he said, cocking his head to look up at the taller demon. "But I'm not a thief, asshole. I paid for it."

"Is that so?" Anyone who knew the youkai lord would have taken a step back at his tone. It was soft and sharp, cutting the air like a blade made of silk. The young hanyou seemed to take no notice of it, or of his imminent demise.

"I paid for it," the boy repeated. "I left a bundle of firewood at the edge of the field. It's not like I have money to give 'em, but my mother said never take anything that you can't pay back. So it ain't like stealing, more like…" he scratched behind his ears with one sharp claw. "It's just paying secretly!"

Then Inuyasha smiled and his brother caught his breath. The smile brought out the hanyou's features, made his golden eyes shine with mischief and Sesshomaru found that it startled him enough to stay his hand.

_He looks so much like father…only so young!_

He intended to kill him and he absolutely would do so. Sesshomaru always accomplished what he set out to do, and this was no trivial matter. For the honor of his bloodline alone, he needed to exterminate this brat. Stiffening slightly, he let the youki begin to concentrate in his hand. A swift slash of his claws, the hiss of corrosive poison, and Inuyasha would have never existed.

He'd never even feel it happen.

Just as Sesshomaru raised his hand to deal the lethal blow, Inuyasha turned back towards him, still smiling. And tossed him a radish, which Sesshomaru instinctively caught, and stared at the grubby root as if Inuyasha had offered him a rare treasure.

"You can have it," the boy said gruffly. "I already got what I need."

Why the insufferable…Sesshomaru pursed his lips in a frown. He was about to kill the brat and Inuyasha offered him food. Not that he'd eat such a filthy thing, he thought with distaste. But the hanyou's complete lack of selfishness…or caution…quite unnerved him. Facing an obviously powerful youkai, the boy should have been cowering in fear or running for his life.

"I do not want it," he said at last, holding out the radish.

Inuyasha was already walking away, chewing on the other root. "I said you could have it," he called back, his words muffled. "It's good and crunchy!"

Crunchy? Lips already curling in a sneer, Sesshomaru contemplated throwing the radish at him for just a moment before dropping it on the ground. If the hanyou was this stupid, he wouldn't live for very much longer. He certainly didn't seem powerful enough to bother with and Sesshomaru found himself wondering if he shouldn't wait another few years.

Killing something so clueless was just repellent to him.

Sesshomaru continued to scowl as he leaned against a nearby tree. It was a matter of family honor, and of youkai pride, that he disposed of the hanyou. But perhaps he had been too hasty. Inuyasha was too ignorant, unable to even recognize that he was in presence of superior being. Another fifty years, another hundred…and he might be interesting enough to kill.

Satisfied, the youkai lord turned gracefully to go about his business. He was quite willing to be done with such a petty matter and return to his own affairs in the west. Sesshomaru hadn't even taken one step when he heard another thump just behind him and whirled, claws ready to strike.

Inuyasha bounced just beyond Sesshomaru's deadly attack, avoiding a messy disembowelment. Eyes narrowing in annoyance, the daiyoukai stared down his hanyou brother and thought that he might have been premature in his decision. Coldly, he drew himself to his full height to stare down at his lowly sibling.

"What do you want?"

The boy shrugged. "Nothing."

Biting back a snarl, Sesshomaru turned his back on the young hanyou. "Then leave me be," he said, flinging his pelt over his shoulder for a bit of dramatic emphasis. "I do not want your vegetables."

A rude snort issued from behind him. "I wasn't gonna give it back, you threw it on the ground!"

It would have been beneath him to answer, it really would. Sesshomaru stalked away without another word, leaving the boy to stare after him. Really, his patience was truly being tested, his self-restraint, and his good sense. He had not come all this way to be annoyed by a snot-nosed brat of a hanyou. The only reason the half-breed was still breathing right now was because, he, Sesshomaru, found his younger brother entirely too worthless to destroy.

In a few years, he would find Inuyasha again. And when he did, the brat would know the folly of speaking to him with such disrespect. Inuyasha should count himself among the lucky, and the very few, who had ever dared to annoy him and still live. Best to leave the creature to the forest, best to go home and just forget…

There was another rustle in brush…and another thump.

"How dare you follow me?" Sesshomaru roared, spinning around. He found himself striking at empty air and scowled, turned a pace to the left and damned near fell over the young man who was peering up at him with an expression of interest.

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"I just figured out who you are!" the boy exclaimed.

"Oh?" It was about time, he couldn't believe that even a miserable hanyou might not have heard of the mighty…

"You're a dog-demon!"

It was a good thing that Sesshomaru's ego was far too powerful to be shaken, otherwise he might actually have had a moment of surprise. A dog-demon? As in a common inuyoukai, not the creature of surpassing majesty and power that Sesshomaru knew himself to be? The insolent little fool!

Inuyasha was beaming up at him, his puppyish face almost glowing. Sesshomaru swore that if the boy had had a tail, it would have been wagging. Confusion replaced anger and Sesshomaru stared at his brother in befuddlement. What had made him so happy?

"I didn't know at first," the boy grinned. "I never met another dog-demon. I thought you were just some powerful asshole that didn't think I was worth a fight. Now I get it, you're a dog-demon, same as me, and…"

"You are not," Sesshomaru snapped.

The boy blinked. "Not what?"

"Not a dog-demon and _not_ the same as me." Sesshomaru smiled slightly, an unpleasant glitter in his eyes. "You are not a demon, not a true inuyoukai. I can smell the human in your blood, brat. You are nothing but a hanyou."

The puppy ears drooped at Sesshomaru's icy tone. He'd meant the words to be cutting, devastating. The brat would know his place then, and go slinking away like the cur he was. Then the ears perked up again and Inuyasha gave him a grin.

"You got a pretty good nose, most demons can't tell I'm hanyou right away!"

There it was again, that sinking feeling in his chest. If this kept up, Sesshomaru feared he might become depressed. There was just something about the way the brat was looking at him. Eager…happy…fascinated…it was disturbing and Sesshomaru didn't like anything that would disturb him or his rock-solid belief in his own majesty.

"Do not follow me," he said, quietly this time and without venom. "I have no interest in children or half-breeds."

And he left the hanyou standing there, alone in his disappointment. All the better, Sesshomaru thought, trying to get Inuyasha's innocent young face out of his mind. Something about the boy was biting at the back of his mind. Maybe he'd expected his younger half-brother to be more mature. Maybe he had been expecting a miserable half-breed to actually _be_ a miserable half-breed, not a rather puppyish, engaging and not-unattractive looking…

_Those ears…covered in silky fur, smooth skin and bright eyes. The lips full and soft, cheeks flushed and that smile_…

"What am I thinking?" Sesshomaru muttered. "He is nothing but a disgusting hanyou, rude and filthy as his human blood."

And desirable, or at least he would be when he matured. Sesshomaru ground his teeth, suddenly furious at the idea of some youkai bitch mating with his brother. He'd be the laughing stock of polite society, letting a low-bred female get with a child of such a noble bloodline. Bad enough there was already a human taint, the thought of that filthy whelp passing on his tainted heritage…

_Almost he could see it, Inuyasha spread on the ground. His face would be flushed, panting as the woman moved on top of him. The boy's claws would dig into a rounded backside as the bitch moved her body on top of Inuyasha's. Soft mouth parted, the sound of guttural moans…his body would suddenly shiver and thrust upwards, filling his lover with the sweet seed of his_…

Sesshomaru stopped, having gone quite pale. In fact, he was nearly as green as a toad demon when he realized that he'd just been fantasizing about his younger brother being fucked. And the fantasy had made him hard, battering his usual reserve with the pulsing sensation of wicked lust.

This was quite possibly the worst day in his life. Angry now, he stared down at the bulge in his hakama. No, absolutely not. He would not stoop to masturbation, not when images of Inuyasha were likely to fill his head. He was the master of his own body and consciously, Sesshomaru tried to will his arousal to leave him.

"I will not become a slave to carnal desire," he said through his teeth.

His erection begged to differ, for as soon as he said the word _desire_, more images filled his head. Inuyasha leaning against a tree, slowly opening his haori. Kneeling on the ground, prostrate and submissive as he crawled forward. That soft, delicious looking mouth opening wide to engulf him while Sesshomaru reached out to stroke those adorable, puppy-like ears…

He was going to lose this battle, or just embarrass himself by coming in his hakama. And there was nothing, absolutely nothing that Sesshomaru hated more than losing a battle…especially one with himself.

He'd have to kill the brat for sure. Even if Inuyasha was too ignorant or immature to fight properly. Even if he didn't know he was nothing more than a ridiculous half-breed hardly worth this Sesshomaru's time. Without knowing of his heritage, without even recognizing his own brother's face, let alone his vast superiority.

Definitely without knowing of these erotic impulses that were nearly too powerful for even a daiyoukai to ignore.

Exhaling with what might have been a longing sigh, had he been longing after all, Sesshomaru turned and headed towards the sound of water. A quick soak in a cold stream should take care of his body's rebellious reaction. Then, a few hours to compose himself, meditate and strengthen his resolve against such disgusting lusts. By moonrise, he should be more than ready to take care of his hanyou problem.

But this humiliation must have an answer; his pride would never allow it otherwise. Instead of killing the boy quickly, cleanly, and without emotion…he decided that Inuyasha would have to suffer just a little.

Make that a lot. He would suffer greatly, die begging for his end, and when Sesshomaru was finished…there would be nothing left of that hanyou named Inuyasha!

oOo

Mailing list for updates: http : / / groups . yahoo . com / group / wheezambufics/

Writing journal: http : / / wheezambufix . livejournal . com/

MySpace: http : / / www . myspace . com / wheezambu Friend me!


End file.
